User blog:Taffyta/Categories
EDIT: 'Ok, there's really been no improvement since the time I made this blog post. Everyday I'm finding more and more random and unneeded categories being added to articles. Some being overly specific, some repetitive, and some listed more than once and spelled differently: "Main Protagists", "Main Protagnists", etc. I still stand by the list I made earlier, although with some ammendments from the comments posted before. THEY SHOULD BE ENOUGH TO FIT EVERY ARTICLE. We don't need 20 categories to a character- and we don't need a category for every trait or characteristic. '''Characters- '''Obviously enough, this is for EVERY character. '''Cast- '''Anyone and everyone who worked on the movie- specifically, voice actors. '''Main Characters- '''The very main characters of the film. Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun, and Turbo. That's it. '''Minor Characters- '''Everybody else, from Adorabeezle to Zangief. If they aren't the main five, they go here. '''Cameos- '''Any and all characters who's appearance is originally from another work. This includes video game cameos like Q*bert and any other kind, such as brand cameos, like Beard Papa. *The '"Characters with permission" category is incredibly inordinate; it's obvious any cameo in the movie would have gotten permission. *Secondly, I feel specifying which game/company a character is from is pointless- such as having Chun Li be listed in "Street Fighter Characters" and "Capcom Characters". The article will give that information and this isn't a gaming wiki. Males 'and '''Females- '''That's straightforward enough. If a character is neither, don't bother with it. '''Antagonists- '''This was previously Villains, but I felt that this wasn't a proper term to give all the characters in the category. Simply put, all the characters who act as bad-guys. This includes Ralph, the BadAnon Attendees, AND Turbo/Cy-bugs. '''However, if someone has a better idea on how to seperate the two from eachother, please comment. ' 'Galleries- '''Pages with images. PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF CODE, DO NOT PUT ANY OTHER CATEGORY ON THESE PAGES. I put them all so they would be subpages of the original, and they link back to the original article. This is how it's intended to be. Just Galleries. Are we clear? '''Sugar Rush Characters- '''Personally, I think this is superior to '"Sugar Rush Citizens" and the latter is unneeded. This emcompasses all of the Sugar Rush characters (citizens). Fix-It Felix, Jr. Characters- '''Explains itself- characters from the game of Fix-It Felix, Jr. '''Hero's Duty Characters- '''Again, it explains itself. '''Sugar Rush Racers- '''The racers of Sugar Rush. ONLY the racers. '''Palette Swaps- '''Recolors: Citrusella, Sticky, Nougetsia, and Torvald. Minty Sakura is NOT a Palette Swap/Recolor. '''Nicelanders- I'm on the fence about this page. I feel like only those that live in the building of Niceland should be here- AKA, Gene and the others. Felix might belong here too. But certainly not Ralph. We may not need this one, but I'm open to any thoughts. Characters seen in Game Central Station- '''What it says on the tin. To be honest, I think this is a very iffy category, namely for the fact is worded so poorly. "Game Central Station Characters" is much better and I suggest we rename it. '''This category should be for characters we ONLY or PRIMARILY see in GCS. Not elsewhere. So yes, Surge Protector, Q*bert, Angel Kids and Paperboy. NOT KOHUT, RALPH, or any other character that just briefly walks through the place. Then that would be just about everyone. Dead Characters- '''Characters who are deceased at any point in the film. Brad, Turbo, etc. Cy-bugs are on the fence here, since only a group of them were killed off and not the entire population. But add them there anyway, since it was this group that was the active antagonists. '''Settings- '''Places in the Wreck-It Ralph universe. This includes Litwak's Arcade, Game Central Station, Diet Cola Mountain, etc. '''Items- '''Items of '''interest in the film. This includes the Medal of Heroes, Felix's Magic Hammer, and Vanellope's racing karts. '''Media- '''Any meta material to do with Wreck-It Ralph. That's about all I can think of right now. I'll probably end up editing this again when I think of more or need to edit it. If you have any questions or suggestions, or have something you'd like to appeal, just comment below. Thanks for your time and hopefully with these compromises, we can improve the Wiki together. ---- Ok, so it's come to my attention that lately there's been a lot of disputes over categories and which ones are "correct". There's been spamming, belligerent edit wars, and redundant and completely unnecessary groups being added. Frankly, it's annoying. It's rude. It's unprofessional. Let's make a list of what categories we should KEEP- those that are necessary and defines the various characters, games, and objects on this wiki. Why do we need both Racers and Sugar Rush Racers? WHY are there categories named for characters? If it isn't broad enough to encompass numerous characters, you're not doing it right. So like I said, let's make a list that we all agree to use. Category:Blog posts